1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relay server for a print service, a method of controlling the relay server and a control program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
User terminal devices such as mobile telephones have been adapted to enable viewing of high-resolution images, documents created on a personal computer, etc. A limitation, however, is that these devices cannot print on paper. For this reason, there is a technique that allows printing from a mobile telephone to a network service server over a network using a shop printer that has been installed in a convenience store (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-220434).
With such a system, often a file storage database in which files have been stored has a firewall formed between itself and a print service server that communicates with the printer. Often, therefore, a file is transmitted from the file storage database to the mobile telephone, then the file is transmitted from the mobile telephone to the print service server. Consequently, there are instances where the mobile telephone must handle a great deal of traffic.